Minty Beginnings
by darkaab9
Summary: The Origins of A Pony from a Now Revamped Tumblr Blog Warning!: Weight Gain


Ponyville is home many different ponies. Big and small, high to low class, it didn't really matter. Even if you weren't famous, you were still welcome. Ponies of all shapes and sizes live happy and healthy. One pony however was about to become bigger and thicker in shape and size.

Big Mint, a college aged chocolate colored unicorn with mint green eyes, had just arrived home with a book and cooking ingredients. She was going to try making mint ice cream as a means to get her cutie mark. She would also attempt a special spell from the book, since she had a natural talent at magic. Little did she know of what she getting herself into. She pulled out a ice cream cookbook and turned to the mint recipes.

Once all the ingredients were mixed in a container, Big Mint placed the contents into her freezer and shut the door. She then turned her attention to the book so she could study and memorize the spell. "Corpulent Pudding's Special Food Duplication Spell. Limit your grocery trips with this special trick!" She read on, studying and memorizing every line.

When she was done with that, she opened up the freezer to check on her ice cream. Perfect! It had reached its frosty, creamy consistency. She could smell her work of mint and chocolate as she took it to the kitchen table. She looked at the book one more time before concentrating her magic on the container of creamy delight before her. A flash of light later and there were two containers! Excellent! The spell worked! "I'll try it again, just in case."

Another flash, and there were four mint chocolate ice cream containers on the kitchen table. "Good! There isn't any problems with this trick." Just then, her stomach growled louder than she had ever heard it before. "I guess it's snack time, I've barely any room in my freezer for all these anyway." Little did she know that she would be storing all that ice cream somewhere else.

She began with the closest container, taking spoonful after spoonful of ice cream out and into her maw. The mint and chocolate hit her tastebuds with great flavor. "Wow! This might be the best thing I've ever tasted, and I made it myself!" She continued to indulge herself into her own dessert until the container was empty. Her stomach was now slightly larger and she had a little extra padding on her behind. Other than that, her figure was pretty much the same.

"Oh my gosh, that ice cream was fantastic! I could go for another container. But first..." A flash of magic and there were six containers awaiting to be emptied. Her stomach emitted another growl, clearly still hungry after the first container. "Right, I was going for another." Big Mint went for the closest container. She ate with an intensity that even surprised herself. Again, she didn't stop until the final spoonful. Having consumed two container of mint chocolate ice cream by herself filled her with pride. Her figure had also been filled, giving her a slightly wobbling belly more cushion to her plot, a double chin and a little fat added to her legs. Mint didn't care, the food was too good.

"Wow, that was even better than the last container! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could go for another!" She went to the containers and started scooping more spoonfuls, ice cream stuffing herself silly.

When two containers were left, Mint did a smart thing. She casted the spell twice, making eight containers appear. What she didn't know about the spell was when food gets duplicated, it doubles the amount of fat within the delicacy. So whenever the unicorn gobbled down one container of ice cream, it had the impact of eating thirty two. As she continued her gluttony, this escalated quickly and Mint soon figured it out on her own.

"Oh my! I'm feeling both heavy... and... comfortably soft." The slender near-her final-schoolyear unicorn was replaced by an overweight chocolate colored slob. Her belly was low enough to lightly graze the floor, and she had accumulated a back roll or two. She would be waddling from now on, thanks to her widened plot and thicker thighs. Her cheeks were chubby and large, she had a third chin on the way and her forelegs were quite stubbier. She had gained over 100 pounds from all that ice cream and seamed to find enjoyment in it.

The over 220 pound pony didn't find anything to complain about get new size, and so continued casting the spell and stuffing herself with ice cream. She continued in this fashion until she felt her belly flat against the floor. At this point, she was corpulent, but not immobile. Her plot and thighs were nearly as large as her wide belly, which stuck out a good foot wider than before. She had developed some more back rolls and a thicker neck with four extra chins. Her forelegs would have sucked her hooves in had she gone farther, and her face had puffy cheeks. She weighted over 300 pounds and had left two containers of ice cream she could store in her freezer.

She would clone those containers and sell them later. For now, she was content to waddle and drag her obese body in her living room, the wooden floorboards creaking under her newly expanded frame. Lifting her legs up into her plush body and letting her bountiful belly bear her weight, she settled in to her physical cushion and drifted into a nap. Little did she know that during her last stuffing, something appeared on her bloating flanks. A dish containing mint chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup, stretched to about ten times the size it should have been, sat proudly on her flanks.

Her cutie mark.


End file.
